The Relationship That Is Seddie
by seddiefuture
Summary: What will happen when Spencer leaves Sam and Freddie alone to go surfing because his meatball told him too? Takes place during and after iMeet Fred.  Story is way better then summary because I suck at summary's.  Rated M for language, violence, and sex.
1. The Turning Point

**The Relationship That Is Seddie**

Hey fellow readers I am still debating whether or not to continue writing my story Freddie Tells How He Met Sam. I am more interested in writing what happens during episodes of icarly when Sam and Freddie are left alone which is what this story is about, like in I Meet Fred for example when Spencer leave Sam and Freddie alone after they find out the Freddie Killed Fred. From: SeddieFuture.

**Chapter 1 The Turning Point**

_**Sam – "You see what you did you killed Fred" (Twists Freddie's arm)**_

_**Freddie – (Screams in pain) "OWWW I just gave my opinion"**_

_**Spencer – "Hey are you guys gunna be okay here alone until Carly gets back"**_

_**Sam – "Sure" (Looks at Freddie)**_

_**Freddie – "Why I thought you were tired"**_

_**Spencer – "Yeah but my meatball says I wanna go surfing" (Squirts ketchup in his mouth, shrugs, and walks out)**_

(General POV)

"You're such a dork I can't believe you killed Fred"

"I didn't kill Fred I just gave my opinion"

"Listen to me closely okay"

"Ugh fine"

"Okay" "You. . . Killed. . . FRED"

Freddie falls off of the chair he was sitting on in front of the computer.

"You know what Puckett. . ."

"What Benson"

"I'm done trying to convince you" "I don't have to prove anything to you" "I'm out of here"

"Hold up Benson you forgot something"

(Turns and looks around a little) "What no I. . ." (Sam grabs him by the collar of his shirt Her lips 2 inches from his)

"You are going to go talk to Fred and fix this or I will twist your arm so far behind your back that it will snap right off and I'll feed it to you for dinner"

(Stares at Sam scared) "I'm not scared of you anymore Sam"

"Really"

(Still a bit scared) "Yeah really"

"Would you be scared of me if I did that right now just for the HELL OF IT"

(Getting really scared again) "Umm No I-I wouldn't"

"Oh really"

(Very scared now) "YEAH REALLY PUCKETT" (He screams in her face)

Angrier than ever Sam twists Freddie's arm so far behind his back that even Sam could hear a loud snap.

(SNAP) (Screams in pain) "OWWWWW SAM LET GO PLEASE"

Sam lets go of Freddie's arm but remains close to him with their lips only inches apart. Suddenly Sam feels regret go through her body.

(Very softly) "I'm sorry Freddie"

"Just leave me alone PUCKETT"

Freddie gets out of Sam's grip relatively easily and is about to leave but says to himself. . .

"That was too easy"

Freddie turns around to see Sam still standing in the same place with a look of regret and sadness on her face. Freddie knew that Sam had never meant to break his arm she just got caught up in the heat of the moment and now she was regretting it and Freddie could see that.

"Sam are you okay"

"Yeah I'm fine"

(Walks over to Sam and pulls her into a hug) "Sam I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you but I didn't know that it would upset you this much"

"I'm not upset that you yelled at me I'm upset because I just broke the arm of the guy that I'm in L. . ."

(Pulling away from the hug and looking into Sam's eyes) "The guy that you're in what Sam"

"I can't tell you it will just make everything awkward"

"Sam please you can tell me anything"

"Swear that it won't change anything between us"

"Swear"

"I was gunna say. . . the guy that I'm in. . . Love with"

"Umm. . ."

"Are you shocked"?

"Well yeah a little but actually I kind of suspected"

"You did"?

"Yeah"

There is silence for awhile as Sam and Freddie stare into each other's eyes and lean in closer and closer until their lips meet. The kiss lasts about 30 seconds with limited head movement.

"Well that was umm. . ."

"Umm very unexpected"

"Yeah un- uhh expected"

"So what does this mean for us now Freddie"?

"I don't know what do you want it to mean"?

"I don't know"

"Why don't we go get some smoothies and talk about us and where we go from here what do you say"?

"I say sounds good"

"Okay then let's go after you Princess Puckett"

Sam lets out a small girlish kind of giggle and walks out the door.

A/N AWW isn't that cute Freddie bring out the girl in Sam. What do you think will happen next? Will Sam and Freddie get together? Will Carly find out about her two best friends? I guess the only way to find out is to REVIEW! Until next time :D.


	2. Relationships & Winter Memories

**The Relationship That Is Seddie**

Hello again fellow fanfiction readers sorry about not updating in a few weeks but with Christmas coming and going and with New Years on the way things have been very hectic. But now I finally have time to myself to sit down and type a new chapter for this story. I really wanted to get this chapter up before New Years so you peeps have some more insight on the story before 2011. My New Years resolution is to finish this story. What do you guys think should I continue this beyond chapter 2? If I do continue it the rating will go up to M for the future chapters of coarse and I just might decide to write beyond maybe 20 or 30 chapters depending on what you guys want and if I get writers block anytime during the journey of **The Relationship That Is Seddie**. So please let me know if I should continue this or not. Enjoy chapter 2. From: SeddieFuture.

**Chapter 2 Talks About Relationships And Old Winter Memories **

(General POV)

Sam and Freddie walk out of Carly's and Spencer's apartment towards the stairs.

"So where do you wanna go Princess Puckett"?

(Lets another small giggle escape her lips) "I don't know Prince Benson, where do you wanna go"?

"No this night is not about me it's about you, so you just pick and I'll make it a reality"

"But uhh first I think I should get my are looked at"

(With an awkward laugh) "uhh yeah listen again I'm really sorry about that"

"Don't worry about it, it's probably nothing more than a bruise and at worst a sprain"

(In an Elvis voice) "I have had worse babe"

(Laughs) "What's up with the Elvis impersonation"?

"I don't know just thought it would cheer you up, did it work"?

"Yeah"

"Well let's get going down all those stairs"

Just as Sam and Freddie are about to go down the stairs Carly appears from around the corner. **(A/N personally I hate Carly I mean every time on the show when Sam and Freddie are getting along great and I mean great Carly always has to come into the scene **_(which makes Sam and Freddie have to put on the I hate you act)_** and ruin it).**

"Oh hey guys, where ya goin"?

"Hey Carls nowhere now. . . I guess"

"Oh well do you guys wanna come in"

"Umm no thanks I'm just gonna go home"

"Oh wait Sam I'll walk you there are a lot of weirdo's out lately"

"Ok then well I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school"

(Sam and Freddie say in unison) "Yeah well bye"

(Sam and Freddie whisper to each other) "RUN"

Sam and Freddie burst through the metal door and halfway down the stairs in one swift movement before Carly can even close her door Sam and Freddie are already at the bottom of the staircase.

"Whew that was a close one"

"What was a close one Sam"?

"We could have been standing there listening to Carly talk for an hour"

"Yeah I know"

"Hey. . . umm Freddie. . . can we. . . uhh. . ."

"Haha just spit it out"

"Can we go somewhere to be alone after your arm is checked out"?

"Sure but are you sure you don't want to get something to eat"?

"I think this is the second most important thing that will happen tonight"

"Wait what"?

"Ok one your arm is getting checked, two I want to talk to you alone, and three if you still want to we can maybe try that new Italian restaurant that just opened up yesterday"

"Sure thing Princess anything for you"

Sam and Freddie walk to the hospital to get Freddie's arm looked at. Which doesn't take very long at all. Sam and Freddie walk out of the hospital and this old cabin that Freddie's dad owns.

"Freddie what are we doing here"?

"You said you wanted to be alone and well this is the best place I could think of" "Do you like it"?

"I love it whose is it"?

"My dad's"

"Wow did he build it"?

"Yeah I used to come up here and help him with it when I was little"

"Umm. . . Freddie"

"Yeah"

"I hope this isn't to personal but uhh. . . what ever happened to your dad I've never met him"?

"Well when I was 7 he uhh. . . walked out on me and my mom and I haven't seen him since" "I miss coming up here with him every winter and smelling the snow and the wood burning I just miss all the memories"

Freddie's eyes start to tear up.

"Freddie I didn't mean to. . ."

"No it's fine"

"No it's not I shouldn't have asked that I'm really sorry"

"No really Sam it's fine it's not your fault he walked out on us"

"I still shouldn't have asked about your dad it was really none of my business anyway"

"You were just curious I understand I'm sortta curious myself about your dad but that is a can or worms that can be opened some other time not here not now"

"Hey I just got an idea"

"What is it Sam"

(With a smirk on her face) "Why don't we make are own little memory of this place"?

(Confused) "What do you mean"?

"Come with me and you'll find out"

Sam and Freddie enter the cabin and lock the door as they start a night that neither of them will ever forget and a night that will change their lives forever.

A/N ohhhh cliffy aren't I just the worst kind of person lol anyway what do you think Sam and Freddie are going to do in there? Will Carly figure out why her two best friends ran away from her as fast as they could? Most importantly what will change Sam and Freddie's lives forever? I guess the only way to find out is to REVIEW! Don't forget to tell me if I should continue this. I will write a third chapter but if anyone wants me to go on from there let me know because this story is finally taking off. From: SeddieFuture


	3. Winter Memories & The Man That Scares

**The Relationship That Is Seddie**

Oh hello there fanfiction readers and Seddie shippers to a few popular demands I have decided to continue this story to a 5th chapter but I am still not sure if I will go past there. If you think I should go further than 5 chapters then please don't hesitate to comment and tell me your opinion on what I should do chapter wise. Okay I promised you a 3rd chapter and here it is coming at ya enjoy. From: SeddieFuture.

**Chapter 3 New Winter Memories And The Man That Scares**

(General POV)

Sam and Freddie walk deeper into the huge cabin and sit down on the huge couch right in the middle of the wide open living room.

"So what exactly do you mean by what you said Sam"?

"What I meant is exactly what I said let's make our own little memory of this place"

"I still don't know what you mean"

(With a smile and a playful punch to the arm) "You're such a dork do I have to spell it out for you"?

"Well maybe it would be just a little more helpful to the confusion I am feeling"

"Okay there is no reason that you should be confused we're up here at the top of a mountain where no one and I mean no one can hear us so. . . Hint hint hint"

"So. . . Wait you wanna. . ."

"Yes but only if you up to it are you up to it Freddie"?

"Well. . . uhhh. . . I-I. . . uhhh. . . don't really. . . uhhh. . . know"

(Sam says with a flirty smirk on her face) "Why are you stuttering are you nervous"

(Freddie says shaking a bit) "Umm yeah m-maybe just a little"

"Well don't be this is going to be a night you'll never forget"

Sam takes off her shirt and throws it to the other side of the cabin making it hit the door to the bedroom as if it were a sign for Freddie to get up and follow her to the room with the closed door. Freddie just stars with a lump in his throat and his nerves freezing up keeping him in the same place. Finally his hormones take over and he gets up and walks over to Sam fully confident.

(Sam says sarcastically with a playful mocking tone) "Oh now you're ready"

Freddie doesn't listen to what she just said as he pushes her on the floor rips her pink bra off and starts to lick, suck, and bite at Sam's rosy nipples.

"Freddie I never knew you could be so possessive when it came to girls"

Again Freddie doesn't listen to what she says instead he just keeps licking and biting. After 10 minutes of licking, sucking, and biting it was time for Freddie to get down to business. He ripped off his shirt and threw it across the room just like Sam did with hers. Freddie then yanked Sam over to him the her hair and removed his jeans and boxer shorts revealing his monster 10 incher.

(In a demanding tone) "Suck it"

"What"?

"Suck it"

"Uhh there's no way I can take that it's to big"

"You wanted to do this and this is how sex starts off"

"Hey how would you know how it starts off"?

"You think you're the only one who watches adult movies online"

(Sam says with a huge grin on her face) "Okay then the question is can you handle this"

"What's that supposed to mean"?

But Sam never answered him as she quickly opened her mouth and wrapped it around the tip of Freddie's monster and started to flick her tongue against it. Then right before he knew it Sam had taken 6 inches of him deep into her throat and gagged a little. Sam went up and down on Freddie's monster until he grabbed the back of her head and pushed his whole 10 inch monster deep down her throat which made Sam choke a little. Sam was not enjoying this but she knew it made Freddie feel dominant so she put her hands at her sides and let him thrust his monster in and out of her throat making her constantly gag and choke until finally Freddie thrust his 10 inch monster into her uvula causing her to pull away quickly and throw up all over his cock. Before Sam could even regain her strength after that whole fiasco Freddie picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

"Freddie can I just get a minute to. . ."

"Shut up bitch" Freddie said. Sam could see that he was getting to caught up in this and she needed to get him to calm down a little before he hurt her.

"Freddie please I just need a minute to catch my breath calm down"

"Fine" Freddie said as he went to clean the vomit off of his cock.

Sam had finally caught her breath and Freddie was now a little more calm and back to reality so Sam knew it was safe to continue.

"You ready to finish this Sam"?

"You bet I am"

Freddie jumped on the bed and dragged Sam over to him where he positioned himself at her entrance to womanhood but he stopped.

"What's wrong Freddie"?

"Nothing but uh shouldn't we use a condom I mean I have one right here"? Freddie pulls out a condom but Sam takes it from him and puts it on the floor.

"No Freddie we don't need one besides it will be more fun this way"

"Okay whatever you say but are you absolutely sure"?

"Yes you know you don't have to be caring all the time I like a little flame when it comes to something like an intimate relationship just not too much flame if you know what I mean"

"Okay"

On that note Freddie pushed into Sam and took her virginity as she took his. He started out slow but began to pick up speed as they continued.

"OHHHHHHH AHHHHHH Freddie HARDER FASTER"

"I don't think I can go any faster"

30 minutes passed before Sam and Freddie started to reach their climax.

"AHHHH FREDDIE I'M GONNA. . . AHHHH"

Freddie pulled out and let Sam reach her climax. Right before she climaxed Sam let out a high pitched squeal that made all the birds around the cabin fly away. Sam squirted right in Freddie's face and Freddie positioned himself over Sam's entrance again so he could finish. He pushed into Sam's womanhood again and started to thrust at a very very fast pace until finally he let out a loud scream.

"OHHHHHH SAM I'M GONNA CUM"

"OHHHHHH GIVE IT TO ME FREDDIE I WANT IT ALL INSIDE ME AHHHHHHHH"

With one last thrust Freddie released his seed deep inside Sam's vagina and fell down onto the bed pulling out of her.

(Panting) "Oh my god that was amazing I'll always remember this"

(Also panting) "See I told you"

Sam and Freddie began to gather their clothes when they heard a gunshot and a loud scream. They quickly got dressed and went to the door to peek out and see what was going on. Just a few seconds after Freddie opened the door a man came around from the side of the cabin and Freddie heard another gunshot and suddenly felt pain in his chest. He put his hand over where the pain was coming from and looked down to see blood. Just seconds later Freddie fell to the ground unconscious. Sam screamed and the man pushed the door opened pointed the gun at her and fired at Sam's heart and hit it dead on. Sam felt much worse pain then Freddie did but somehow managed to still be standing. The man was baffled and so he fired again hitting her in the stomach but this time Sam didn't stay standing she fell to the floor with a loud thud and went unconscious. Just as the man turned around he realized that Sam might get up and try to run for help when he left so he turned back around and fired 3 more shots into her back. But to his surprise when the man turned around again Freddie was back on his feet. Freddie took the gun and fired the last 3 bullets that were in it at the man's head which killed him. Freddie ran to Sam's side clutching his chest and checked her pulse with his free hand. She was still breathing but for how long Freddie didn't know. All he did know was that there was no phone in the cabin to call for help and that he was Sam's only hope for survival and if he didn't get her down the mountain soon without falling unconscious again she would not make it. So Freddie took an old sweater and tied it around his chest tightly so that it would apply pressure and maybe stop the bleeding. He slowly scooped Sam up into his arms and started his long departure from the cabin at the top of the mountain all the way down to the bottom to call for help.

A/N DUN DUN DUN. So what did you guys think of this chapter was it good, was it bad, or was it in the middle somewhere please let me know your reviews and my brain keep me writing? What do you think will happen in chapter 4? Will Freddie make it down the mountain in time to get help? Will Freddie make it down the mountain at all? Will this change Sam and Freddie's lives forever? Is Sam pregnant? Will Carly find out about their little night of passionate sex? Who was this mysterious man, who did he shoot when Sam and Freddie heard the gunshots, and why did he shoot Sam and Freddie? All of your questions will be answered in chapters yet to come just be patient. Now the most important question of all once again should I continue this past chapter 5 if so let me know and also tell me how many chapters you think I should write. I was thinking 20-30 but hey if you peeps want more then I'll write more. So please let me know. Until next time :D.


	4. Help Bad News Healing & A Closet Fling

**The Relationship That Is Seddie**

Hey guys SeddieFuture here I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long I have just been sooooooooo busy lately. You see my mom just had surgery on her knee about a month ago back at the beginning of February and she has not been able to walk much since so I have been doing almost everything you can think of around the house. Now about the months before February I have just not felt like writing but now I have fresh ideas and lots of time (that is unless something comes up again). So please don't be mad (lol) now that I have fresh ideas there will be many many many more chapters to come. Enjoy chapter 4.

**Chapter 4 HELP, Bad News, Healing, and A Closet Fling**

(General POV)

Freddie started his departure down the huge mountain thinking about what would happen.

(Freddie's Thoughts) "Will I make it down in time"? "Will I die on the way"? "Will Sam die on the way"? "If I make it will Sam die"?

(End Of Freddie's Thoughts)

"Sam I'm so sorry" (Freddie whispers to Sam)

(1 hour later halfway down the mountain)

(Sam regains consciousness) "Fr. . . Freddie what happened where are we"?

"SAM"! "You're awake"

"Where are we"?

"Going down the mountain"

"Why are we going down the mountain couldn't you call for help from the cabin"?

"There's no phone in the cabin"

"Oh well why not"

"I never got around to installing one"

"Well I hope you put one in before we come back up here"

"Don't worry I am planning on it"

(Sam smiles at Freddie and rests her head on his shoulder)

"Sam please keep talking I want to know that you're still with me"

"I'm still here Freddie"

"Good we're almost down the mountain then I can go find a phone and call for help"

"Freddie"

"What is it Sam"

"I'm cold"

"I know I am too"

(deliriously) "I just want to go to sleep I'm tired"

"Please stay awake Sam don't close your eyes I know how much you want to sleep but you just can't"

"I don't know how much longer I can stay awake"

"We're down the mountain all I have to do is find a phone and get you to the hospital then you can get some sleep"

"I don't think I'm going to make I'm just so. . ."

(Scared) "SAM"

"I'm just so tired I'm sorry Freddie I can't stay awake any longer"

"No Sam please don't do that don't say your good-bye's you can do this your strong it's just a few more minutes I promise"

"I can't Freddie I can't" "I love you" (Sam says as she drifts off into a peaceful as her breathing stops)

(Whispers to Sam) "Sam Sam don't do this, wake up"

"Please Sam wake up come on you're strong you can do it come on, SAM SAM"

(Remembering his cell phone he pulls it out of his pocket) "I got service hang on Sam I'm going to get you help, just hang on" (dial's 911)

(Phone Call)

"911 what's your emergency"

"This is Freddie Benson it's my girlfriend she needs an ambulance"

"Can you give me your address"?

"I'm not inside a building so I have no address I'm at the hiking trail at the bottom of the mountain please hurry she's not breathing"

"Okay I'll send an ambulance right away just stay on the phone"

"Okay thank you so much"

"The ambulance will be there in 5 minutes"

(5 minutes later the ambulance arrives)

(Whispers in Sam's ear) "Help is here Sam please hang on I want you here" "With me" "You can do it"

(Paramedics run over with a stretcher and take Sam to the ambulance) (Freddie gets in the back of the ambulance)

"Is she going to be okay"?

"I don't know" (says the first paramedic)

"What's her name"? (asks the second paramedic)

"Her name is Sam Puckett"

"Okay"

"Sam can you hear us"

"She's not breathing get the paddles" (says the first paramedic)

"Okay" (says the second paramedic)

(The second paramedic turns a machine and The first paramedic rubs the paddles together)

"Clear" (Says the first paramedic and shocks Sam)

(nothing happens)

"She's still not breathing turn it up to 300 volts" (says the first paramedic)

(The second paramedic turns the machine up)

"Clear" (Shock)

"Still not breathing turn it up to 500"

"Clear" (Shock)

"Still nothing turn it up to 700"

"Clear" (Shock)

"One more time turn it up to 1,000" (Says the first paramedic)

"Okay" (says the second paramedic)

"Clear (Shock)

"Then I hear coughing and when that stops I hear breathing"

"Welcome back Sam" (Says the first paramedic as the second paramedic turns off the machine and puts the paddles back)

"Wh-Where am I"?

"You're in an ambulance on the way to Seattle Memorial Hospital with multiple gunshot wounds"

"How did I get gunshot wounds"?

"Don't you remember the guy up at the cabin Sam he shot both of us"?

"What guy"?

"Did she lose her memory"? (Freddie asks the paramedics)

"Well, did she hit her head"?

"No she just. . ."

"Was she dead when we got arrived to pick her up"? (Says the first paramedic)

"Yeah"

"She might have brain damage" (Says the first paramedic)

"How severe is it"?

"Well, Judging by the fact that she's alive it shouldn't be too severe as a matter of fact she should regain her memory soon just don't force it, her memory will return on its own"

"Thank God"

"Freddie"?

"What is it Sam"

"Am I going to die"?

"No you're going to be just fine" (Freddie says as he holds Sam's hand)

(The ambulance finally arrives at the hospital and the paramedics quickly wheel Sam away from Freddie and into the Operating Room to remove the bullets)

(Freddie goes to the nearest pay phone and calls Carly and Spencer)

(2 hours later) (Sam is rolled out of the Operating Room and into her own Private Room)

(Freddie goes right into Sam's room)

(He sits on her bed)

"Sam are you awake"

(Sam opens her eyes and smiles)

"How are you feeling"

"I've been better"

"Look Sam I'm sorry I never intended for this to happen"

"It's not your fault Freddie"

"Somehow I think it is"

"Well it's not it's that stupid guys fault"

"Oh yeah I have something to tell you and I really don't want to but I feel I have too"

"What is it"?

"It's devastating news and again I don't want to tell you but I have too"

"Just tell me don't string it along please I just want to hear it and try to get past it somehow"

"Sam this is going to take some time to get past"

"Would you just tell me already"

"Okay Okay"

"The doctor said that you were. . . pregnant"

(With a shocked and scared expression on her face) "Did you say were"?

"Yeah he said the baby died because one of the bullets hit the egg"

(Eyes tearing up) "I can't believe this"

"Sam please calm down it's going to be okay"

"Okay Okay how can anything ever be okay again our baby just died how can you be okay with this"

"I'm not I'm upset too"

"You may not want to hear this but I really wanted a baby that's why I told you I didn't want you to wear that condom"

(2 days later) (Sam is released from the hospital)

(At Freddie's apartment)

"Sam you know what you said the other day at the hospital"?

"What, about the baby"?

"Yeah, it's not like we can't make another one"

"I know that it's just that was our baby our first baby and now that has been taken away from us"

"I know how upset you are, I'm just as upset"

"Freddie"?

"Yeah"

"Can we make another baby"

"Of course but I think we should wait until you heal up"

"No I want to do it now"

"Sam we can't the doctor said if just a little too much pressure is applied to the wounds then you could die from a severe blood clot"

"Fine but when I'm healed I want to have a baby"

(3 months later Sam is healed)

(At school)

"So Freddie are you ready for tonight"?

"Yeah are you"?

"You know I am I always am"

"You do know that once you're pregnant we can't. . . well you know"

"Why not I don't think it will harm the baby at all, at least not at first"

"Just trust me Sam"

"I do trust you"

"Prove it"

"Oh I will tonight"

"Why not now"?

"I can do that"

(Sam pulls Freddie into the nearest janitors closet and locks the door)

"What do you think we're going to do in here Freddie hmm"

"Well I know we aren't having Sex in here that much I definitely know"

"That much you got right" (Sam says as she lightly touches her lips to Freddie's)

"But we can do other things in here"

"Yes we can but let's try not to be too loud Sam"

"Don't worry I can be quiet the question here is can you"?

"I can be quiet why would you even ask if I can't"?

"This is why" (Sam says as she gets down on her knees and pull down Freddie's jeans and boxers)

"Sam what are you doing we can't do that in here"

"Sure we can" (Sam says as she wraps her mouth around the tip and takes him in)

"Ahh Sam"

(Taking her mouth off of it) "I know you like this" (She takes him back in about 8 inches before stopping)

(Freddie puts his hands on the back of Sam's head and starts thrusting in and out of her mouth making choking sounds come out)

"AHHHHH SAM"

(Sam starts rubbing her tongue against the tip)

"AHHH SAM SAM SAM" (Freddie says being as quiet as possible)

"I'M GONNA. . . AHHHHHHHHHH (Freddie screams as quiet as possible with his right hand pressed tightly up against his mouth to cushion his screams as he blows loads and loads of cum into Sam's mouth)

(Sam pulled away from Freddie's cock and opened her mouth to show Freddie)

"So what do you want me to do with all of this Freddie"?

"Swallow it"

"You read my mind"

(Sam opens her mouth one more time to show Freddie then she swallow all of his cum in one big gulp)

"Yum I always love that taste" (Sam says with a smirk on her face)

"I think we should get to class now I'll be sure to do this with you later"

"I agree with you I don't want to get caught in here and have to explain what we were doing in here"

"Okay lets go"

(Freddie pulls his pants back up and opens the door)

"That was really fun Freddie" (Sam says and Kisses Freddie then walks off to class with a little more swagger)

(Freddie tilts his head slowly to the right and starts at Sam's ass as she walks away)

(Right before she is about to turn the corner she looks over her shoulder and sees Freddie staring at her ass an gives him a flirty and seducing smile and smacks herself on the ass if to say I'll see you tonight to fuck my ass)

(She winks at Freddie and turns the corner to go to class)

(Freddie's Thoughts)

"I will fuck that ass of your hard tonight so hard that you won't be able to sit for a year".

So what did you guys think of this chapter or was it good was it bad? Tell me what you thought of in a REVIEW! If you want to know what will happen next you will also need to REVIEW! I will be uploading a 5th chapter but if you want more you guys gotta tell me. Until next time :D.


End file.
